More Than Just a Pet
by AnimationNut
Summary: A short story with Perry reflecting after the events of Where's Perry Part Two. May contain spoilers, so read at your own risk.


**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**More Than Just a Pet**

The sound of soft snoring filled the tent. Perry glanced around and gently shuffled out from under Phineas' arm. The redhead muttered in his sleep and rolled over. Perry nudged him affectionately before doing the same to Ferb. Satisfied that they were sleeping well, he climbed out of the tent and into the warm Savannah night.

Perry would sometimes take to checking on his family during the nights but due to what occurred that day it wasn't really a surprise he would want to double check and make sure they were safe and sound.

Linda and Lawrence were curled against each other, her head resting against his chest. Perry smiled at the display before trotting back out. He didn't remember much of Mr. Flynn, but he knew that Linda loved him dearly. She had been very sad when he passed and meeting Lawrence had breathed a new life into her.

He checked on the girls next. Candace was sprawled in her sleeping bag, red hair covering her face. Isabella was pressed against the side of the tent, her forehead wrinkled slightly in sleepy irritation. Perry shook his head and nudged Candace over a bit so the Mexican-Jewish girl would have some room.

Buford's snores could be heard across the Savannah. Perry peeked into the tent and spotted Baljeet sitting up with a pillow pressed over his ears and his teeth gritted. Spotting the platypus, Baljeet smiled. "Hello, Perry. I suppose you cannot sleep either."

Perry chattered and Baljeet set him in his lap. "Is Phineas muttering plans in his sleep again? He has a tendency to do that when we are camping out."

Baljeet stroked the semi-aquatic mammal. "You know, I did not believe you were in Africa with us. But Phineas was quite certain. I should not have underestimated the bond of a pet and his owner." The Indian boy chuckled. "Oh, excuse me. A bond between _friends_. Because you are certainly more than just a pet."

Those words warmed Perry's heart more than he could explain. He knew he meant the world to Phineas and Ferb. But to hear it aloud, that he was their _friend _and pet; it gave him a wonderful feeling inside. Baljeet settled in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Eventually, despite the chainsaw snoring happening beside him, he fell asleep. Perry wriggled from his grip, chattered softly and left.

He sat on a rock and looked out at the dark plains. It had been an eventful day but one moment had continued to plague his mind since it happened.

The zap of a laser. The sickening _crunch _as a log broke. And five terrified screams as they plummeted to the rushing rapids below.

The second he heard the screams he was running. He didn't think about the possibility that his secret would be in jeopardy as he burst from the cave. All he knew was that his _friends _were falling to their possible deaths.

The friends who had been delighted to see him and rushed to his 'rescue'.

And when Evil Carl stopped him from charging to their aid, he felt a sense of helplessness that had to be pushed back so he could defend himself and the fate of the world. He had to trust that Phineas and Ferb would get them and their best friends to safety.

It came as a massive relief when he heard Phineas calling his name after the big battle.

Sometimes, Perry wished that Phineas, Ferb and the rest would remember his secret. Then he could be himself around the people he loved most.

But perhaps one day. For now, he was content to be more than just a pet.

**A very short, spur-of-the-moment one-shot that doesn't really have a point XD I hope it was enjoyable, anyway.**

**Yus, the Where's Perry conclusion was epic indeed. I can't wait to see how Season Four starts. I think Where's Perry Part Two was the Season Three finale, anyway.**

**Have a good night, morning or afternoon XD**

**BTW; greatest quote in the special:**

"I assure you, for the rest of my life every time I look back on this I will personally drive over to your house and smack you.**"  
-Major Monogram**


End file.
